Un soir, comme ça, sans raison
by Sahad
Summary: Ren erre dans la ville par une nuit froide et retrouve ou plutôt est retrouvé par Horohoro qui tente tant bien que mal de comprendre.


**Un soir, comme ça, sans raison...**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'ai écrit cette fic suryaointox, forum de fic, mais l'adresse passe pas,et j'ai eu envie de la mettre sur fanfiction. Une petite fic SK pour changer... Je sais pas encore si je met ''OWARI'' ou ''A SUIVRE''... Si je retrouve une certaine feuille dans mon bordel, y aura une suite, sinon non. Voilà. Bonne lecture...

Note 2 : Comme c'est une sorte de forum, ce sont plusieurs postes copiées et collées, il est donc possible qu'il y est quelques lignes sautées sans raisons.

**Chapitre 1 :**

La ville était endormie depuis quelques temps, dans les rues résonnait des bruits de pas. Un jeune garçon déambulait dans les rues, ne sachant réellement où aller ni même s'il avait réellement envie d'aller quelque part en particulier... Le froid était mordant. Il n'avait rien prévu et ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple haut sans manches et un pantalon (et des sous-vêtements aussi!), le vent presque gacial venait lui mordre la peau...

Sa respiration s'éleva dans un nuage blanc, il tremblait mais c'était tel qu'il ne sentait même plus son corps...

"Ren!"

L'adolescent se retourna... Il ne vit d'abord personne, on appela à nouveau son nom. Il chercha, devant, derrière, à droite, à gauche, en diagonale...

"Chuis là, baka!"

Le Chinois finit par lever la tête et vit une tignasse bleue: Horohoro était au deuxième étage d'un immeuble et ne semblait pas super content:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à c't'heure-ci avec seulement un machin sans manches! Je veux bien que tu te la pètes de temps à autres mais là! Monte!"

Ren le considéra avec presque de l'indifférence et commença à s'éloigner...

"Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi en plus!" beugla le shaman des glaces.

Ce dernier descendit les étages vitesse grand V et alla choper le shaman errant par le bras. Ren ne protesta pas, se laissant traîner jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami. C'était à la limite du studio mais ça allait, la décoration était assez sobre, rien de tape-à-l'oeil... Le Chinois y reconnaissait la simplicité (dans tout les sens du terme) de Horohoro. Celui-ci lui écrasa une serviette sur la tête:

"Va te prendre une douche brûlante! Je te prête des vêtements!

- J'ai pas envie... grogna son vis-à-vis.

- TU - Y - VAS...!"

Le ton de Horohoro était très convaincant et Ren préféra ne pas répondre en allant gentiment dans la salle de bains...

Ren enclencha l'eau chaude qui devint rapidement brûlante, il y ajouta l'eau froide, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être bien. La salle de bain s'emplit de buée alors que l'adolescent savourait le fluide qui s'écoulait sur son corps... Pourtant, il n'avait pas spécialement la tête à prendre une douche...

Pourquoi était-il ici? Il aurait très bien pu partir avant que Horhoro ne vienne à sa rencontre... Pourquoi être monté...? De plus, cet endroit était si différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer... Cet appartement dégageait de la chaleur, un certain confort mais surtout il respirait la vie. Sa chambre, son chez lui, lui semblait tout à coup froid, distant, dénuée d'humanité...

Pensif, il laissait l'eau couler sur son corps. Il demeurait interdit, plongé dans ses pensées... Un bruit attira sembla pourtant le réveiller: la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur le shaman des glaces. Il lança:

"J'ai dit "une douche"! Pas "les chutes du Niagara"!"

Ren se figea à l'entrée de son ami, ce dernier se figea également. Un lourd silence s'installa avant que Horohoro ne demande:

"Je suppose que tu ne bois que du lait?

- Heu... Oui... bredouilla le Chinois.

- J'en ai, t'as du bol..."

Sur ces quelques mots, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'en alla en refermant la porte:

"Essaye de pas vider l'eau chaude... J'ai beau être un shaman des glaces, je crains le froid quand même."

Ren termina donc de prendre sa douche et sortit, une serviette autour de la taille. Il n'y avait pas pensé... Il ne se sentait pas vraiment apte à courir dans l'appartement dans cette tenue et, ouvrant la porte, il appela:

"Horohoro! T'as pas des fringues?

- Ah merde! J'avais zappé!"

L'adolescent sortit de la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre, il prit un grand T-shirt, jean, boxer, chaussette et chaussons; il alla les porter à son ami.

"Désolé si t'aime pas les boxer, j'ai que ça.

- Ça ira, t'inquiète..."

Le Chinois prit les vêtements sans broncher et les mit. Ils étaient doux et, comme l'endroit, étaient imprégnés de l'odeur caractéristique de Horohoro. Ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable, loin de là, mais elle faisait inévitablement apparaître l'image du jeune shaman dans l'esprit de Ren. L'intéressé apparut justement dans l'encadrement de la porte:

"Ah, ben ça va, c'est à ta taille...

- ... Ou-Oui... acquiesça le Chinois, se sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

- Tiens... le shaman des glaces lui tendit une petite boite pyramidale et une paille. Ton lait..."

Ren le prit, le remerciant d'un signe de tête...

Le Chinois commença à boire son lait, Horohoro esquissa une grimace et grogna:

"Comment tu fais? C'est écoeurant de boire ça..."

Le garçon aux yeux de chat le fixa avec surprise, haussant un sourcil et il lança, d'un air dubitatif:

"Si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi tu en as?"

Le Aïnou resta bouche bée, aucun son ne parvenait à s'extirper de sa gorge. Il la ferma et dégluttit, cherchant une réponse: pourquoi avait-il du lait dans son frigo alors qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement ce breuvage? Il en avait toujours, dans quel but? Son coeur manqua un battement: et si...? Il leva les yeux vers Ren qui le fixait toujours, attendant une réponse quelconque. Et si c'était parce qu'il avait toujours attendu le jour ou Ren viendrait chez lui? Il secoua la tête sous le regard interrogateur du Chinois:

"Parce que le chat du voisin vient de temps à autre à la maison, alors je lui en donne."

C'était un mensonge mais Horohoro savait très bien mentir: mentir à Pirika était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, histoire d'avoir la paix de temps en temps. Cependant, bien qu'il ne le montre pas, le trouble assaillait son esprit: pourquoi avait-il pensé ça? Ren n'était qu'un ami après tout... Non...?

"Ah bon..." lâcha le Chinois.

Ren scrutait la deuxième petite pyramide qu'il tenait dans la main... Pour un chat? Après tout, pourquoi pas? Il aurait été surpris que Horohoro lui dise que c'était exclusivement pour lui... Alors pourquoi se sentait-il tout à coup bizarre? Comme si cette nouvelle lui enlevait quelque chose...? Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le shaman des glaces alors que celui-ci s'affairait dans la cuisine en essayant de faire un repas à peu près convenable et qui variait de ses éternelles nouilles instantanées...

"Itadakimasu!"

Sur ce mot, les deux adolescents commencèrent à manger; Ren doutait quelque peu des talents culinaires de son hôte mais préféra ne rien dire et manger. Néanmoins, la première bouchée le laissa pantois, si bien que Horohoro lança sarcastiquement:

"Si t'aimes pas, y a un combini au coin de la rue.

- N-Non, non, c'est pas ça... balbutia le Chinois. C'est très bon...!

- ... le Aïnou demeura sceptique.

- C'est juste que... Je m'y attendais pas... avoua-t-il.

- Ben vas-y! grogna Horohoro. T'as qu'à dire que tu me voyais comme étant un fêtard stupide!

- Ben, c'était le cas..."

Le shaman des glaces heurta la table de sa tête. C'était la meilleure! Il se releva d'un bond avant même que le Chinois ait le temps de s'inquiéter quant à l'état de sa tête et il hurla:

"Tu pourrais te montrer un peu reconnaissant! Je te signale que sans moi tu serais encore dehors à crever de froid!

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi! s'énerva à son tour Ren. C'est toi qui en as eu l'initiative!

- Putain! Tu sais ce que c'est de dire merci! Ça t'écorcherais la gueule! s'exclama le Aïnou.

- Va pas me faire assumer tes conneries! J'étais très bien dehors!"

Sur ces quelques mots, le Chinois se leva et alla dans la chambre, claquant la porte. Horohoro soupira et se rassit, mangeant. Néanmoins, plus de bruit attira son attention et il alla dans la chambre, il en resta presque sans voix: Ren avait remis ses vêtements encore humides et se préparait à partir ainsi...

"Ren? lâcha Horohoro. Où tu vas comme ça?

- Je retroune dehors! répliqua l'intéressé du tac au tac.

- Mais ça va pas! s'exclama le shaman des glaces. Il fait super froid et tes vêtements sont même pas secs!

- De quoi tu te plains! s'écria le jeune Chinois. Je te laisserais tranquille au moins!"

Sur ce, il s'en alla d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte d'entrée. Le Aïnou soupira et alla s'affaler dans la salle à manger pour terminer son repas, le silence était son seul compagnon tout à coup. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'assiette où refroidissait le repas du Chinois...

Le silence commença à lui poser et il revoyait Ren, marchant dans la rue glacé avec son haut sans manche et son pantalon fendu au niveau de la cuisse. Horohoro jeta presque la cuillère dans son assiette:

"Eh merde!"

Sur ce, il prit son manteau et ses bottes et sortit. A peine franchit-il le seuil de l'immeuble qu'un vent glacé lui fouetta le visage, il frissonna, remontant son col et commença à marcher. Il avait neigé... La trace du jeune Chinois n'était pas difficile à suivre mais quelque chose lui murmura qu'il fallait qu'il se presse. Il se mit donc en marche d'un pas rapide.

Horohoro arpentait les rues, il courait, suivant une piste qui se faisait de moins en moins visible. La neige avait recommencé à tomber et elle effaçait peu à peu les pas qu'il suivait. S'arrêtant un moment pour souffler, il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui, il mit ses mains en porte-voix et appela:

"Ren! Si t'es là, répond!"

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et reprit son chemin. Le vent se fit encore plus froid à son goût et il pressa le pas; tout à coup, non loin d'une grande place, il distingua quelque chose parterre, à moitié recouvert de neige. Le coeur battant, il s'y précipita et sortit la forme de sous le manteau blanc: c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Ren était inconscient, son corps aussi froid que de la glace, les lèvres violacées, les yeux cernés... Horohoro se traita mentalement de tous les noms et, prenant le Chinois dans ses bras, retourna chez lui.

Là, il lui enleva ses vêtements pour lui en mettre d'autre, plus chauds; le glissa dans son futon en y ajoutant une couverture. Le Aïnou paniquait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire et se hasardait un peu. Il alla chercher une bassine avec de l'eau chaude et y trempa un gant de toilette qu'il posa sur le front de son ami. Plusieurs heures durant, il s'affaira ainsi autour du jeune Chinois qui ne répondait toujours pas. Horohoro, agenouillé près de lui, soupira:

"Ren... Pardonne-moi... J'aurais jamais dû m'énerver... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux..."

L'intéressé restait de marbre. Le shaman des glaces, épuisé, pensait se coucher. Il se glissa à son tour dans le futon et serra Ren dans ses bras:

"Ça servira peut-être pas à grand chose, mais je peux au moins essayer de te réchauffer..."

Il mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la froideur du corps de son ami mais finit néanmoins par sombrer dans le sommeil...

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux de la pièce, l'éclairant d'une lumière dorée et chaleureuse. Ren tressaillit, il se sentait bien, enveloppé de cette douce chaleur... Où était-il? Il ne le savait pas et s'en moquait. Néanmoins, une odeur le ramena brusquement de sa rêverie: cette odeur, il ne la connaissait que trop.

Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de pousser un cri de surprise: le visage du Aïnou se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Calmant les battements saccadé de son coeur, le jeune Chinois tenta tant bien que mal de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se souvint de leur dispute et de son départ sur un coup de tête dans le froid mordant de la nuit... Mais après? Il chercha tant bien que mal et remarqua ses anciens vêtements en boule près du futon. Il extirpa une main de sous les couvertures et les tâta: ils étaient trempés et glacés...

Horohoro émit un grognement et ses bras, que Ren n'avaient pas remarqués et qui l'entouraient, se resserrèrent. Le Chinois retint son souffle, collé contre le shaman des glaces qui dormait comme un bien heureux. Il déglutit...

Et je fais quoi, moi, là! Allons, calme-toi, Ren... il se força à ne pas bougé malgré cette situation on ne peut plus gênante pour lui.

Son regard doré se posa sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit tout à coup toute colère s'envoler:

Il m'a ramené et réchauffé... Il m'a sauvé... Bon, je peux bien lui laisser ça, après tout... Et puis bon, c'est pas désagréable...

Cette dernière pensée le fit rougir mais il ne bougea pas. Se souvenant que Horohoro avait tendance à dormir longtemps, il se dit qu'il avait finalement le temps et ferma les yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre le Aïnou; et c'est dans cette douce chaleur qu'il s'endormit à nouveau.

Horohoro n'ouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard. Il était allongé dans le futon, mais il était seul. Le Aïnou se redressa presque brusquement et se leva. Il alla à la salle la plus proche: la cuisine. Le jeune Chinois s'y trouvait, s'abreuvant d'une petite pyramide de lait; les pas du shaman des glaces attirèrent son attention.

Le regard or croisa celui de son ami, Ren sentit ses joues rosir et il détourna la tête.

"Horohoro..."

"Ren..." son vis-à-vis déglutit, ne sachant que dire réellement. "Je... Tu ne devrais pas te lever..."

"Je vais bien..." murmura l'intéressé. "Et... C'est grâce à toi... Je voulais... Te remercier... Et te demander pardon. J'ai pas été très sympa hier, c'était même stupide de m'être énervé comme ça alors que tu m'as gentiment recueilli..."

"Ren..."

Le jeune Chinois semblait trouver beaucoup d'intérêt à l'évier. Horohoro s'appuya contre le mur, fixant toujours son interlocuteur; il se souvint du haussement de ton de la veille:

"C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai piqué ma crise sans raison... Toi, tu n'avais rien fait... Désolé."

Ren se retourna, le scrutant d'un regard surpris, puis lui sourit:

"Alors laisse-moi au moins te remercier... Et pour hier... Enfin, je veux dire... Cette nuit... Je..."

"Je n'avais pas autre chose pour te tenir chaud." le coupa le Aïnou.

Le Chinois hocha la tête, les joues légèrement rougies, ce qui surprit et gêna quelque peu son ami. Comment Ren prenait-il la chose? Comment pouvait-il s'avancer sans risquer de se cogner à un mur? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait, lui-même? Il appréciait Ren, il le savait. Mais cette nuit passée à ses côtés...?

"Je vais prendre ma douche. Sers-toi si tu veux quelque chose..."

Sur ces quelques mots, il alla dans la salle de bain et alla réfléchir sous le jet d'eau presque brûlant.

Ren prit une autre petite pyramide de lait et retourna s'asseoir sur le futon. Il laissa sa main libre courir sur les draps encore tièdes, pensif: Horohoro avait dit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre pour lui tenir chaud, était-ce pour se justifier ou au contraire était-ce une façon de l'avertir qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se méprenne?

Le jeune shaman soupira et demeura ainsi, les pieds sous les couvertures, il avait revêtu un peignoir pour cacher sa nudité et sentait un courant d'air frais s'y engouffrer. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre pour voir les flocons tomber encore... La chaleur dans laquelle il avait dormi lui manquait... Horohoro lui manquait...

C'est pas vrai...! Pourtant ses paroles m'ont fait mal... C'était juste pour me réchauffer... Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas que de l'amitié que je ressens? Oui, non, je ne sais pas...

Il soupira: ce genre de problème lui était arrivé trop peu souvent pour qu'il y accorde une quelconque importance, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à chasser le Aïnou de ses pensées... Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.

---  
Horohoro se tenait sous le jet d'eau brûlante et se repassait tout ce qu'il se rappelait dans la tête: les pyramides de lait, ce sentiment de culpabilité, cette nuit qu'il aurait aimé voir se prolonger... Il n'avait pas ressentit ça auparavant, pour aucune fille de sa tribu...

Merde... Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire... J'en suis dingue. Faut que j'arrête de me faire des illusions: c'est pas en disant que c'est juste un ami que ça va passer... Mais Ren...

Il soupira, Ren et lui ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendu même si ces derniers temps cela s'était nettement amélioré: ils se saluaient, se payaient des trucs, discutaient, se chamaillaient... Même si Ren n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, ils étaient amis...

Le même choix à chaque fois: risquer de le perdre ou risquer de passer à côté de quelque chose... Rah, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une de ces histoires à l'eau de rose que lit Pirika!

Le bruit de la porte attira son attention, il se pencha et tira un peu sur le rideau. A vrai dire, il manqua de se casser la figure:

"REN!" puis essaya de se reprendre. Abruti! Qui veux-tu que ça soit? Vous êtes seuls ici!

"..." le jeune Chinois baissa les yeux, semblant aussi perdu que lui.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" demanda Horohoro.

Ren ne répondit pas, il s'avança et retira son peignoir, se glissant dans la douche. Le Aïnou le regardait faire avec de grand yeux et sentit le torse du Chinois se presser contre son dos, les bras de Ren enveloppèrent sa taille... Etait-il en train de rêver?

"Je... J'avais froid." murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Horohoro sentait son coeur battre à 100 à l'heure, il se retourna doucement, d'une lenteur qui était presque exaspérante pour quelqu'un d'aussi énergique que lui, il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Les deux lacs d'or se détournèrent, alors que leur propriétaire rougissait furieusement en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Je... C'est très confus dans ma tête mais... J'avais très envie de venir... Et puis... Cette nuit... C'était bien, alors... Je..." bredouilla l'adolescent.

Horohoro ne le quittait pas des yeux.

"Ren..."

Il s'approcha tout doucement, déglutissant de peur mais ne recula pas, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Chinois. Elles étaient douces, tremblantes mais douces... Horohoro passa ses bras autour de Ren et l'attira davantage contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser.


End file.
